


Can't help

by purplesheep22



Series: 大佬与法医 [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Jax Teller in Sons of Anarchy, M/M, Phil Hendricks in Thorne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 法医与黑帮头子的恋爱故事（大雾）





	Can't help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vvasasavv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/gifts).



> 昨天晚上十一点的时候，突然好想吃肉。于是，这篇就发生了……
> 
> 文梗是阿薩的~ （比心）
> 
> Beta小天使说，不知道我到底在写什么。（掩面）  
> 借用了一点Thorne里Phil Hendricks 和 Sons of Anarchy里Jax Teller的形象。我也不是很清楚这篇到底在写什么。（喂喂）
> 
> 请慎入。

 

 

       所以，这是怎么发生的呢？

       比尔迷迷糊糊的。跟亚瑟在一起的时候，他的脑子总是迷迷糊糊的。

 

       这次算是他主动。

       但他们之前是只在酒吧见面的。

       天知道亚瑟怎么查出他喜欢去哪几间迪厅。

       不对，他想他应该知道，毕竟这个小混蛋对一切揽到手里的东西都有一种超凡的执着，说不定早就收买了吧台招待，或是门口的保安。

       那天是他分了心，在舞池里踉跄了几步，正撞上年轻人的胸口。他抬头看见一双浸了水的眼睛，还有看似纯良的微笑，立刻再次主动蹭了上去。等一曲终了，第二曲未起时再对上视线，比尔这才想起，这个金发男人不就是白天跑来操作间骚扰他的小混混吗。

 

       有个人死了。

       这是比尔每天工作的起点。

       那天他刚准备收工，脱掉罩衫，正拽下手套，就看见一个显然不属于这里的男人冲了进来。

       还没等他按下按钮通知保安，年轻人匆匆扫了一眼解剖台上缝合好的尸体，脸露狰狞地将他压到了墙上，结实的手臂还抵着他的喉咙。

       “查清楚我兄弟是怎么死的，”他气势汹汹地瞪着他，“不然的话……”

       比尔强忍住翻白眼的冲动，努力拿出自己最讨人信赖的表情，但是——

       “放开他！”

       他的搭档一定要在这种时候举着枪冲进来。

 

       年轻人好像这才发现自己做了什么，难以置信地看了比尔一眼，立刻退后两步，放开了他。

       “我没事，”他烦躁地甩了甩缺氧发晕的脑袋，摆着手要求搭档放下枪，“你还嫌这里的死人不够多吗。”

       “你，”他转向那位陌生人，他依然是一副被自己的暴力吓到的样子，“你是蟠龙帮的？”

       年轻人点点头。

       “这家伙不是被仇杀的。”

       “不是？”他的搭档终于收起了枪。

       “嗯，”他没费心重新戴上手套，直接撩起塑料布，把脚趾露出来，“看，这儿中间有针孔，与半年前销声匿迹的——”

       “是‘闪电’连环杀手。”

       “毒物检测确认还要20分钟。”他抄起手，歪头看向有了新想法的搭档，果然——

       “我去召集小组。”

       比尔低头笑了笑，再抬起头的时候，操作间里又只有他一个人了。

 

       这次，年轻人可没想跑。

       他替比尔做出了决定，先是牢牢握住他的手，然后整个人都环抱着他，反倒他才是那个年长的善于悉心呵护的男人了。

       比尔意外地不觉得厌烦，也就随着年轻人的性子，放任他低头舔他的嘴唇，松开牙齿接受他的邀请。

       他似乎对这间迪厅尤其熟悉，拉着比尔钻进地下，领着他一同陷进床铺里去。褪去衣物后，金发男人的拥抱更加的烫人，动作倒还是相同的温柔。比尔背对他侧躺在床上，安然地享受了一会儿落在手臂新墨上的粘腻亲吻，还有稳而重的顶撞，禁不住好奇那个匪气十足的年轻人到底藏在哪里：

       “说真的，你就这点儿本事？”

       “啊哈，”火热的呼气全喷在了敏感的脖子上，“所以你喜欢粗暴点儿的？”

       好吧，其实他已经被顶得舒坦极了，如果不是被紧紧锁在怀里，可能已经滑到床边上去了。床架吱吱呀呀的，金属摩擦地板的动静被楼上的音乐声盖了过去，但再这样晃下去，这床就快散架了。

       “白天那会儿功夫，还以为你们道上混的能……”他忍不住嘶了一声，被猝不及防拉拽的乳头传来一阵舒服的麻痒。

       年轻人毫不掩饰的笑意顺着紧贴的胸口传过来，舔了舔他的侧颈，又要不够似的咬了一口。

       他没用力，但比尔可不想就此交出全部主动权。他抬手拽住他的金发，把他拉开，然后在听见不满的咕哝时费力地扭过头去，咬住了他的嘴唇。

 

       可能他也有相似的执着。

       比尔伸手将落到额前的卷发向后捋，最后瞟了一眼从同事那儿要到的地址，然后钻进了后院。

       年轻人就在车库里，穿着背心工装裤，背对着他，身边只有散落的工具和一辆复古机车。

       他还没打招呼，就见对方端着把枪警惕地转过身来，只好调笑地举起双手，安稳站定：

       “你好呀，美人儿。”

       亚瑟似乎已经习惯他的垃圾话了，脸上绽开的愉悦神情没有分毫改变。

       他也没了一开始的顾虑和本就没剩多少的矜持，三两步走到近前，对方刚把枪别到腰后，就被他一把压到座位边上。

       “今天好兴致啊，”年轻人在亲吻间隙笑道，沾着些许机油的双手握着他的肩膀，调转位置，将他圈在皮革坐垫和他的身体之间。他的吻沿着下颌湿漉漉地走到喉结，引得比尔扬起头，把脖子全部暴露出来，“过得不愉快？”

       “有过更糟的，”他的手也一点儿没闲着，去解亚瑟的腰带，利落地掏出半勃的阴茎，隔着布料贴上自己的，“别问。”

       亚瑟也不恼，等这轮结束，有的是时间问出到底发生了什么。虽然他大概也帮不上什么忙，但说出来总是好的。于是他转而裹住对方的手，笑着轻声说：“我们不能在这儿。”

       他心领神会地眯起眼睛：“你的小伙子们还在前厅里打台球？”尽管比尔之前没来过这里，但亚瑟絮絮叨叨地跟他讲了不少身边的人与事。

       “那场永远也打不完的八球。”他点点头，带着几分年轻人的笨拙，把自己勉强收拾好，乐呵呵地抹掉比尔额头的汗水，又去拉他的手，“跟我来。”

 

       所以，他们现在到了亚瑟小时候的房间里。

       床挺小的，墙壁上贴满了十多年前的电影海报，比尔当然没什么时间细看，就直入主题地将亚瑟压到了对他俩来说太过窄小的床上。

       他知道这间小酒吧曾经是亚瑟的姨妈开的。知道他的父母在他很小的时候就去世了。知道他在姨妈遇害后，才用这里做据点，张罗起一个小帮派来，没几年就收拾了红灯区盘亘多年的沃帝根。

       亚瑟也知道关于他的不少事情。各路人士的各种新奇死法，身上纹身的意义，还有那位纠缠了十几年的倒霉搭档。

       他骑在亚瑟身上，腰胯的摩擦让年轻人又笑了起来，阳光得像是过去种种都没给他增添任何沧桑。

       他忍不住倾下身去，手撑在他头的两侧，仔细地盯着他，恍惚意识到他对这张脸已经越发的熟悉，他了解每一个小表情背后的意思，就像他们已经不是——

       “咔哒”

       压下保险的声响显然刺激到了身下人，比尔慢吞吞地从枕头下摸出把点三八来，用自身的重量压住应激弹起的年轻人。他歪了歪头，本来是想调侃这小子枪不离身的习惯，却明显感觉到了体内越发激动的性器。

       噢。

       “你更兴奋了。”他一手撑在对方的腹部，确保他不会突然起身，另一手握着枪柄，让枪身贴在他的脸上，顺着颌线往下滑。他的屁股小幅度地转着圈，像只好奇心占上风的猫咪，想知道趴卧的大狗什么时候会不耐烦地站起身来。

       现在枪口抵住他的下巴了。

       身下的猛兽顺从地抬起头，喉结随吞咽上下。面对一把退了膛的手枪，亚瑟突然的性致让比尔忍不住接着逗弄他。

       “喜欢危险？是吧？”他眯起眼睛，开始上下运动，填得满满的触感，让他满足地叹气，“所以你才找上我，”他深吸了一口气，力图控制变乱的呼吸，“离死亡最近的人。”

       冰冷的金属滑落到了床垫上，比尔仍压着它，要是碰巧击发，子弹会擦着亚瑟的头皮，狠狠嵌进本就单薄的墙壁里去。印着星空图案的床单会沾上些许血迹，楼下玩闹的人们会冲上楼来，亚瑟会冲他呲牙，抱怨他毁了自己的完美发型，比尔会笑，像是终于能有个安稳的地方，发泄每日见到的阴郁和黑暗，可以让他放下心来，而不是等它慢慢累加，直到他再去给自己的皮肤添上一笔痛苦的印记。

       现在是亚瑟在动了。他掐着比尔的胯部，恰到好处的力道一定会在明天形成淤青。比尔的身子前倾，整个人都罩在亚瑟身上。他的手臂夹着亚瑟的脑袋，对方一低头就能捕猎似的咬住他的颈根。

       手枪在越发炽热的交合中，终于被打下了床。比尔在迷蒙中感觉亚瑟又在咬他的脖子，但他舒服得无心制止。重物落地的哐镗声，比不上升腾的白雾，还有低沉温柔的耳畔呢喃。

 

       “感觉怎么样？”

       亚瑟依然搂着他，手指插在他的头发间，还好没有粘腻地替他梳顺汗湿的卷发。

       “黏乎乎的。”

       有时候，比尔会觉得自己并不是多了个稳定床伴，而是领养了一只管吃不管住的大狗。不管他的心情怎样，对方总是开心地蹭过来，绕着腿打转，一有机会就舔得他一脸口水。

       亚瑟果然又笑了起来，全然不介意两人之间慢慢变冷的各种体液。

       “这有什么。”

       也许比尔其实也不是很在意，他靠着对方结实的手臂，硬邦邦的算不上舒服，但他还是眯着眼，笑意爬上嘴角。

       “有点儿饿了。”

       “厨房里的东西挺多的，”亚瑟顿了顿才意识到，“你不会是刚下班吧？”

       上午的阳光暖融融的，比尔没回话。

       他睡着了。

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
